In the field of data transmission, there are a multiplicity of options for transmitting data from a data source to a data sink. By way of example, a distinction is drawn between wired and wireless, parallel and serial, synchronous and asynchronous data transmission. The data transmission can take place in packet-oriented fashion, wherein a data packet can contain not only useful data, such as voice or image data, but also control and protocol data. However, conventional systems for data transmission have the associated drawback that implementing them is complex.